Project Miracle
by Zer0 of Despair
Summary: Gundam 00 and SEED crossover (maybe UC as well). A young man enters the battle between Naturals and Coordinators without any knowledge about it. (AU).
This is my first experience in Gundam category. I am not good at altering story plot but I will try my best to make my OC's intervention in SEED's events better.

Name: Yuu Minazuki.

Race: Human/Innovator hybrid.

Country: ?

Blood-type: A

Birth Date: March 23, A.D 2320

Height: 180cm

Weight: 83kg

Eye Color: Brown (as human), Red (as Innovator)

Hair Color: Dark blue

Age: approximately 21

Personalities: calm, rarely show his emotions, easily provoked by those who call him hybrid but still seldom show his expression, sometimes has multiple alien emotions due to the mixed blood.

Appearance: Almost identical to Allelujah Haptism except the above parts.

Description: Son of a human and an Innovator. Became Celestial Being's test pilot shortly after the departure of Setsuna to ELS home world. Creator of ISC System a.k.a Innovator Simulation Control System, using Yuu himself as primary component, boost user's performance to maximum. Rebuilt the CB-0000G/C/T with the Vashti family and VEDA.

Mobile Suit: CB-0000G/C/T/I Reborns Gundam Origin Yuu Custom (Mode: Gundam, Cannon, Tank, ISC)

Armaments:

GN Vulcan x3 (head x1, wrists x2)

GN Buster Launcher x2

GN Buster Rifle x1

Large GN Fin Fang x4

Small GN Fin Fang x4

Large GN Beam Saber x2

Special Features:

Bit-Control System

ISC System

Trans-Arm System

* * *

~Chapter 1~

"Tch, system malfunction…" Yuu muttered, irritated. He was on the field test for the Trans-Arm system that installed at the same time as the GN Drive. The Origin _originally_ used the GN Drive Tau, which was no longer produced. He and Ian had to scrap the blueprint and change some parts of the Gundam in order to be able to combine the GN Drive with it. Everything was going smoothly when the alarm sound echoed.

"Oi Yuu, abort the test! Hurry!' Ian yelled at his comm. But the radio wave was cut off as the Origin started disappearing and reappearing due to the effect of Trans-Arm. Yuu pulled his handle only to make the Gundam move more violently.

"Sorry Ian. Looks like I have to stick with this guy until Trans-Arm wears out. Don't worry, I'll be back."

Yuu said to the communication screen. Ian sighed heavily and shrugged in defeat. The hybrid nodded to him before turning off the comm. Suddenly, a message appeared on the screen.

"Hm? 'Destination: Unknown'? What the hell?" Yuu read the message aloud. As soon as he finished, a large portal opened right above the Reborns Origin.

"What the –" A strong vacuum force from the rift pulled the Gundam into it. All around Yuu went black except the cries from his comm.

\- ORB, C.E 71-

The rift opened as Reborns Gundam Origin fell out of it. Yuu sighed in relief before looking his surroundings. Countless battleships with unknown mobile suits were moving below him while battling their enemy, sort of. Anyone could say that the army was overwhelming the opposite force.

"War? I don't recall the UN is fighting someone…" The alarm from his cockpit forced Yuu to dodge his Gundam from multiple beam shots were coming behind him. He turned around to see 3 odd-design Gundams. Yuu tried to look up them in the database but the result was 'Unknown'.

"Now that's strange - ! You…!" A beam shot managed to hit the Origin but left nothing but a small scratch. Yuu retorted with a shot from his GN Buster Rifle, which the attacking Gundam dodged but the ship below wasn't that fortunately. The one holding a scythe attempted to deliver a slash to him, only to be blocked by the Origin's large GN Beam Saber.

" **Keh, annoying rat!** " A voice spoke from the one with two launchers on its back as it started firing at Yuu. The flying unit below it also fired at him, forcing him into a 3vs1 situation.

"Tch, pests…" Yuu muttered as his Gundam tried to pry off the Forbidden Gundam, which his sensor was able to identify. "Fang!" The bits detached from his Gundam and attacked the Forbidden, Raider and Calamity to give some space for the Origin.

" **What the hell?!** "

" **They keep shooting at me! It's your fault, Orga!** "

" **Quiet, will you** "

Instead of working together, the pilots of three Gundams seemed to like bickering with each other. A blast from the GN Buster Rifle was the reminder for them. His sensor picked up an image of a family running away and a mobile suit was accidentally shooting toward them.

"Oh no you don't!" Yuu said as he aimed his rifle at the MS and destroying it. The Origin flew near the island to shield them from the raid. He set his comm in public mode and yelled.

"Hurry to safety! I cannot hold it forever. Hurry!" The family heard his warning and kept running to the nearest shelter. Yuu smiled before grunting as the Calamity fired its cannon at him. As programmed, when the Origin took enough damage, the ISC system automatically activated.

 **ISC SYSTEM, STANDBY**

"You fools" The Reborns Gundam Origin's eyes became red as it drew it other large beam saber and lunged at the Calamity and Raider.

[Break]

Kira Yamato was speechless. When he saw a new mobile suit appeared, he nearly fired all of his guns at it. But after seeing it not only fighting the Atlantic Federation's Gundams, but also protecting the ORB's citizen, he changed his view of the pilot.

'He must be the reinforcement from Morgenroete'

"Pilot from Morgenroete, this is Freedom, Kira Yamato. Thank you for assistance" Kira spoke through his radio in public mode. A long silence was the response.

"… **Errr, no problem, I guess?** " Yuu replied, dumbfounded. Morgenroete? Freedom? What the hell? " **This is Reborns Origin, Yuu Minazuki. Save the chat later. We have to stop those Gundam knock-offs, Kira Yamato.** "

"I understand" Kira said as the Freedom fired off its Balaena beam cannons at the charging Calamity and Raider while Origin clashed its sabers with Forbidden's Nidhoggr Scythe.

From far above, Athrun descended down with the ZGMF-X09A Justice only to have to dodge a barrage of shots from the battleships below. As the Justice aimed its guns at the said attackers, the camera picked up the images of Freedom and an unknown red mobile suit joining force to fight against three new G-Weapons. While the Freedom seemed to handle its opponents well, the battle between the red machine and the Gundam with scythe was surprising most. It was like an one-sided battle when the scythe-wielding Gundam had to either block or dodge the slashes from the unknown mobile suit.

"Kira, is that you?!" Athrun asked after making contact with the Freedom. Panting and grunt were the answer. A moment later, Kira managed to reply while dodging blasts from the Calamity.

"I'm here, Athrun! Mind lending a hand?"

"Gladly" And the Justice joined the fray.

Xxxxx

'Another one? Has the UN gotten permission from Celestial Being to build their own Gundams?' Yuu pondered. He made no effort in dodging the Forbidden's Hresvelgr. There was a major problem: his GN Buster Rifle couldn't hit the green Gundam.

'Hm, must be an energy deflecting armor. That's not good'

Luckily, only long ranged beam weapons were useless. As the Reborns Origin delivered a downward slash, the beam saber cleaved one of the cannons on the Forbidden. After a while of fighting, the three Gundams suddenly halted their assault and retreating, much to Yuu's disappointment. He wanted to study those mobile suits more.

-Later, in ORB's hangar-

"So you are the pilot of the red mobile suit. I am very appreciated for your help." Uzumi Nara Athha, also known as The Lion of ORB, said with delighted tone to Yuu. "I didn't have the chance to ask for your name, young man"

"Oh, it's Yuu Minazuki of the Celestial Being, sir. May if I ask?"

Uzumi nodded.

"What's your rank in the UN, sir? It may sound disrespectful but I don't recall meeting you once during the UN's weekly meetings"

"The UN? There is no organization called UN, I'm afraid. This is my country, ORB." Uzumi said with a confused expression. Yuu tensed up upon hearing the information and whispered something to Uzumi. The man nodded before telling everyone to leave them some private space.

-Minutes later-

"…I see. That's why the calendar kept showing C.E not A.D. So the theory of parallel dimensions is true." Yuu concluded. "To think the scrapped design of Reborns have the technology to jump into other worlds, unbelievable…"

"Are you implying that you come from another world, young Yuu?" Uzumi questioned, frowning. A grim nod from Yuu was the reply. "If so, I have a favor to ask you. Can you hear it out, young man?"

"If it's in my hands, I will"

"I need you to…"

Xxxxx

"…Are you really okay with this? I mean, having to lie to your daughter like that…" Yuu asked. The plan was to use his Gundam's most powerful weapon, the GN Buster Launcher combined with large GN Fangs, to destroy ORB's precious Mass Driver, Kaguya, while covering a secret escape route for the Lion of ORB. Although the plan sounded perfect, there was still a small problem about it: how Cagalli would react about her father's 'death', since he had to shoot right at the control room, where Uzumi was supposed to be.

"There is no other option. We can't let ORB and this world fall to those bastards." Uzumi assured with a well-controlled anger as he referred to the terrorist organization Blue Cosmos. He then stood up and walked to Yuu, placing a hand on the Innovator/human hybrid's shoulder.

"I am counting on you in this operation, young Yuu, although we have only known each other for few hours"

"I understand"

Xxxxx

'Everything is completed' Uzumi thought while observing the preparation of the Kusanagi (and a smaller ship for him and the other officers). Outside of the hangar, the Reborns Origin Gundam, as young Yuu called it, was running for the final adjustment with the Freedom, Justice and Buster. Uzumi then started lecturing Cagalli about her responsibility as the daughter of ORB's Lion.

"But Father, I cannot leave you here! We will escape together, I promise!"

"You stubborn daughter of mine, _you_ will live. We will handle the rest." Uzumi smiled at his daughter, despite her fear for his safety.

-With Yuu-

"Yuu-san, this is my friends, Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman. They are the pilots of the Justice and Buster Gundams" Kira introduced his friends to Yuu, who was observing the said Gundams. He then turned to them with a smile.

"Hello to you. My name is Yuu Minazuki. I hope we can get along." He extended a hand at Athrun, who accepted it. Dearka exchanged his words as well. Suddenly, the alarm rang as the announcement of incoming mobile suits from the Atlantic Federation was being broadcasted.

"Looks like we have some companies. Let's move out"

* * *

Done. I admit that there is a lot of errors like rushing events and half-ass grammars but give me a chance, will ya?

P/S: I am considering to add more MSV-only mobile suits with OCs to this story like the RX-0 Unicorn 03 Phenex, RX-93-v2 Hi-Nu, MSA-011 S-Gundam + variants. Please tell me if you want them to be added.

R&R, everyone.


End file.
